


but fire burns me too

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: Now, why don't you close your eyes?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 227





	but fire burns me too

**Author's Note:**

> [this is the fan art that inspired this fic!!! ](https://twitter.com/johnnybluhbluh/status/1321944097297297409?s=21)

Than has his left leg up, the hem of his chiton riding up where their bodies meet. He's usually the one that starts their little romps, the sex better in the abandoned chambers of Tartarus or the green fields of Elysium where they have voyeurs. 

_ “Shall we make a little godling?”  _ Than whispers into his ear, breath hot. It makes Zagreus shiver, arousal curling in the pit of his belly, the flames licking all over him. He can imagine it, his belly swollen with a babe, chest filled out with milk, as the mortals do with their children. He whimpers at the idea, clenching down on Than, rocking his hips to get him deeper, deeper, deeper. 

Than shudders, hips momentarily still as Zagreus feverishly whispers that  _ yes he wants a little godling of theirs _ and how  _ he needs to give him a babe now _ . It short circuits Thanatos, makes his own arousal soar to a new height. He goes to suck a mark onto Zag’s neck, a branding of who owns him. The sound of their coupling is loud, Zagreus unable -or unwilling?- to quiet down his moans of pleasure, the little gasps and pleas for more.

It's Zagreus that spills first, moan high pitched and needy, clutching at his shoulders while he shakes through it. He follows afterwards, groaning promises to get him with child, to watch his belly grow and tits fill out. He comes with a shout, bating into Zag’s shoulder, leaving yet another mark.

As they pant and come down from their orgasms, Thanatos slipping out and watching as Zag clenches on nothing in an effort to keep his spend inside, he can feel the simmering of arousal surge back to him. Zag looks utterly debauched, cole dripping down his leg, chiton stained where he spilled. Thanatos kisses him then, tells him ‘ _ next time. Next time we'll have a baby.’ _ with enough conviction that Zag blushes hotter before leaving. 

Zagreus is left there to pull his leggings back on and to continue onwards, embarrassment over how much he enjoyed the savage act.

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet, a kink that is 🔥 tbh


End file.
